Cancer
by Truth Or Dare
Summary: After passing out in class, Kyle and his family learn of the truth about why.
1. The fall

Yea so I wrote this on February 23rd 2007 at 9:32 pm haha. It's a little weird with the way I wrote it, but it's perfect if you only want to read Kyle or whoever lines : )

* * *

Kyle is sitting on the front porch Waiting for his 4 brothers to finish getting ready for school. He looks out at the road, his mind in a different place. He doesn't notice T.J coming out and sitting next to him.

T.J- You okay?

Kyle- Hmm, what?

T.J- I asked if you were okay, are you?

Kyle- Oh yea, I'm fine, never better.

Jack, Sam and Chris come out, all ready for school. They all get up and begin walking to their school. Everybody seems to notice the change in the usual hyper-energetic fourteen year old.

Chris- Kyle?

Jack- Kyle man?!

T.J- Dude!?

Kyle- H'uh what is it?

Sam- Nothing, never mind.

T.J- You sure your okay Ky?

Kyle doesn't answer he doesn't realize his brothers talking to him of the fact that they are all looking at him. He almost walks right into the path of a speeding car, but Jack holds him back. Kyle still doesn't take notice. They continue walking, glancing repeatedly at Kyle until they enter the crowded hallways of their school.

Sam, Chris and T.J- Bye

Jack- Later, Kyle?

They walk away from each other still looking at the their brother. While Sam's eyes are glued to him, he walks right into a wall, crying out in pain, as many people stop and laugh at him.

Sam- Alright! It's not that funny! I'm sure you all walk into walls all the time when your at home! Geez!

Jack- Give it up Sam, just give it up.

He says helping him up onto his feet, while trying to hold a laugh in. It doesn't work he starts laughing along with everybody else, Chris and T.J join in too. Sam stomps off agin nearly crashing into another wall on his way to homeroom.

In another part of the school- Kyle is sitting in his first period science class, normally his best class, but today he can't concentrate. His head's killing him, he feels sick and has been for at least a week maybe more even. He gets up at the bell, a sharp jabbing pain strikes his head and before he can react, he falls to the floor and blacks out.


	2. The ER

Hope yall like : )

* * *

The school hallway a while later- Jack and Chris are talking with some of their friends, T.J runs up in a panic.

Jack- Teej, what's wrong?

T.J- Kyle, he-he passed out in science class first period!

Chris- Is he okay?

T.J- I don't know, he's still with the nurse.

Sam walks up to them, just as the friends leave waving bye. The brothers begin to freak out.

Chris- Kyle's in the nurse's office. He passed out!

Sam- I know. He just got out, he looks pretty bad. I think their sending him home, but Dad's at work or something.

Jack- I'll go with him, I have a math test I forgot to study for. Perfect timing!

He walks into the office, Kyle is talking with the vice-principal. He looks over when he see's Jack come in. Kyle is paler and looks as if he hasn't slept in weeks.

Jack- Mrs. Medly , I can take him home with me, I'm signing out anyways.

Kyle- You don't need to, I'm fine!

Mrs. Medly- Well Kyle, you don't look it. I'm sending you home with your brother, I'm also going to call your father and tell him. If you'll excuse me.

She leaves, Jack turns his brother to face him.

Jack- What's up with you? This morning you almost got hit by a car and then you passed out in class. You okay? Kyle, I'm worried about you man.

Kyle- Don't be I'm fine! Lets just go.

Jack signs them out and they leave. They step out of the building, Kyle slightly behind him, Jack turns the first corner onto their street. He hears a falling noise come from behind him, he turns quickly to face Kyle who is now lying on the ground, motionless. He bends down to his younger brother, shaking him slightly.

Jack- Kyle! Kyle? Come on. Wake up. Please Kyle!

He Takes out his cell phone and dials 9-1-1, and tells them where they are and what happened. He's beyond worried now as he looks down once more realizing he isn't breathing. He shakes his shoulders once more, nothing.

Jack- Kyle...come on.

He mutters under his breath, eyes not leaving the boy who is showing no signs of waking up. In his mind Jack knew there was something deathly wrong with him. He should have known something was up when he didn't laugh at Sam, the normal Kyle would have told everybody and maybe even have taken a photo of it and sent it to everyone in school.

Jack- Please Kyle wake up. Or at least show me something to tell me your still alive, please?

He hears the ambulance coming and stands up still looking for any movement on his brothers part. The paramedics come, they put a breathing mask on him before putting him in the van. Jack gets in too, everything for him's a blur, he can hear that the sirens are on. In his mind he's still praying for Kyle to be alright. Once at the hospital, they wheel Kyle into the ER, not telling anything to Jack. He walks over to the empty waiting room, takes out his phone and calls his Uncle Jimmy and Dad at work.

Nick- Hello?

Jack- Dad, hey it's Jack, I'm at the hospital with-with Kyle.

Nick-Hospital? Why? Are you two okay?

Jack-I'm fine but Kyle, they toke him to the ER and they wont tell me anything!

Nick-Relax, I'm on my way. Jack, can you phone Chris? Tell him to bring Sam and Teej to the hospital at lunch.

Jack- Sure bye.

He hangs up, and dials Chris' phone.

Jack- Pick up, pick up. Come on Chris pick up.

After 5 rings, Chris finally picks up.

Chris- Talk to me!

Jack- Chris, I need you, Sam and T.J to get over here now!

Chris- Why? Where are you?

Jack- The hospital, Kyle fell again, they rushed him to the ER. Can you get here or what?

Chris- Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Just hold on!

Cafe at school- Chris hangs up and runs over to the 'geek table' and pulls Sam up.

Sam- Hey watch it Chris!

Chris- We gotta go, Kyle's in the hospital, not come on! Where's T.J?

Sam- Over there, wait what about Kyle? Why's he there?

Chris- I don't know! Jack just told me to grab you and Teej and get down there.

They run to the other side of the room, T.J is sitting with his and Kyle's friends, talking.

Sam- T.J! Come on we need to go! Now!

T.J- Okay, why?

Chris- Kyle's in the hospital!

The others at the table all look at him, Kyle's best friend Tanner looks at T.J then at Chris in disbelief.

Tanner- Is he okay?

Sam- We don't know, well call you when we find out. Now come on T.J we have to go now!

They quickly make their way over to the office, Chris signs them out not caring if he'll get in trouble or not. They arrive at the hospital by means of bus, half an hour later. They run into Jack, their Dad and their Uncle in the hall waiting.

Sam- How is he?

Jimmy- Not good.

A doctor comes over to them.

Doctor- Mr. Savage?

Nick- Yes?

Doctor- Hello, my name is Dr. Haggis, is Kyle Savage your son?

Nick- Yes he is, how is he doing?

Dr.- Bad, I'm sorry to tell you this, your son has brain cancer.

Jimmy- He'll be okay right?

Dr.- Well have to wait and see, once again I'm sorry.


	3. Hidden truth

After the Doctor explained what they would need to do-chemo followed by operation, he left them alone with their thoughts.

Jack- I can't believe it...

T.J- Me neither.

Sam- Brain cancer, that's really bad.

Chris- Is he going to die?

Nick- Not on my watch, come on lets go visit him, he's in ICU room 313.

He points to the room number, they enter slowly, afraid of what they might see. Kyle's sitting up in the bed, looking out the window. He has a bruise on the side of his face from the fall. They all walk over to him.

Jack- Hey man

Nick, Chris, Jimmy, Sam and T.J- Hey

Kyle- Is it raining? I can't tell.

Chris- yea it's raining.

Nick- How you doing? Did the Doctor tell you?

Kyle- I'm fine and yea he did. So what? I'll be fine. No biggy.

Jack- No biggy? Kyle you have cancer this is huge. But you right, you will be fine.

Sam- Jack's right Kyle.

Nick- Come on, Kyle need rest, he starts chemotherapy tomorrow.

Kyle- I don't need rest.

He mumbles crossing his arms and goes back to what he was looking at. They wave and leave, smiling for Kyle's sake as well as their own.

The next day- Kyle has begun Chemo and is feeling like crap, but hides it when his Uncle and brothers come in.

T.J- Kyle!?

He runs over to him, smiling. The others follow.

Kyle- Hey Teej, Sup?

T.J- Not much.

Jimmy- Hey, how you feeling?

Kyle- Fine, perfectly fine.

Jack- How did the "you know what" go?

Kyle- Painful, but fine.

Chris- Your lying blondie.

Kyle- Am not!

He makes his usual face and pouts crossing his arms, being carful not to hit his IV.

Kyle- Your lucky, I have cancer cause other's wise I would punch you.

Jimmy- Hey no yelling and no punching.

T.J- What about kicking? Can we kick?

Jimmy- No

Sam- Kyle your not okay, you look sick and like you 'bout to barf at any moment now.

Kyle- Whatever, where's Dad?

Jack- Trying to call-locate Mom.

Kyle- Why?

Jake and everyone else just stare at him for a minute or two.

Kyle- Oh, sorry I forgot I was dying for a moment.

He laughs slightly, they all look at each other then back at him. Chris fakes a smile and laughs slightly as well.

Kyle- Dude's I was joking, geez what's with you people?

Jack- Nothing, were just worried, that's all.

Kyle- Don't be. The Doctor said I can go home soon.

T.J- Really?!

He smiles and sits down still happy.

Kyle- Yea, right after another round of chemo.

Jack- Good, we need you back. The dog's umm well it's missing you.

He lied, well maybe the dog did miss him, but Kyle knew what he meant. Jack and them missed him.

Kyle- Me too.

* * *

So what'd yall think? I liked it : ) Sorry I'm a sucker for brotherly moments. 


End file.
